No te dejare ir tan facilmente
by R. R. Grant
Summary: Miente lo sé, pero no lo dejare irse, nos dañara a los dos. "me acostare con Mike Newton" "También intentare matarme" No se como,pero termine con él en mi cama haciendo el amor. Basado en new moon, cuando Ed, quiere dejar a Bella :D Dejen un Review por favor.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta trama son pertencia de SM. escribo sin fin de lucro solo por placer. **

* * *

**No te dejare ir**

-Nos vamos Bella, ya están comenzando a sospechar de mi familia, Carlisle no aparenta los 40 que se supone que debe de tener- Dice el intentando ocultar el dolor que le causaba esto.

-Ok, solo tengo que hacer mis maletas y…Dijiste "nos vamos" – Le digo al ver que tenía una mirada de negación.

-Me refiero a mi familia y yo-

-No puedes dejarme- Le digo inquieta.-Es por lo de mi cumpleaños ¿no es cierto?-

-No…es por la razón que ya te di-lo vi titubear, estaba mintiendo, lo sabia, lo conozco demasiado bien.

Me acerque a él y le bese. Me aferre a él, quería evitar que se fuera, quería retenerlo…no quería que se fuera, y me dejara aquí en pleno bosque con el alma casi partida.

-No me dejes- susurre. Sentí como se tenso y como iba a intentar separase de mi para así poder marcharse..con su absurda culpa, pero no el no tiene la culpa de nada.

No se lo pondría tan fácil, sé que me ama y que solo quiere intentar protegerme, pero esto que quiere hacer nos dañara a los dos.

-Bella…no te amo, nunca te ame-

-No te creo…bésame- Pareció pensarlo, pero no se aguanto más y me beso, mordí su labio queriéndolo solo para mí, no quiero que se vaya tiene que darse cuenta. "no te amo" Duelen esas palabras pero no lo dejare. Sé que el aun me ama.

-porque quieres dejarme? No ves el daño que nos causarías, yo moriría, no cumpliría esa promesa, no me importa Charlie si tu no estas.

-No llores mi Bella, no me gusta verte llorar- acerco su rostro al mio, y con su lengua limpio una lagrima.

-Eres deliciosa-

-Gracias, y probaras mas de mi..solo si te quedas- Lo vi, lo estaba pensando, lo estaba convenciendo de quedarse.

-No puedo Bella, no puedo quedarme sabiendo que te hace daño mi presencia-

-No me hace daño tu presencia, es más me causa placer…me excita, en términos morbosos- Digo, de donde sale la valentía para decir eso…no lo se, ahora que lo pienso, lo deseo como nunca, quisiera que me hiciera suya.

Un vampiro puede entrar en estado de shock?, si no es así entonces estoy asustada, Edward está completamente tieso, ni si quiera parpadea ni respira. ¿Lo he matado?

-¿Edward? Ed…- Me beso como nunca, se estaba sotando, ¡Por fin! Era toda una bestia, tierno y salvaje a la vez. Devora mis labios como nunca, daba pequeños mordiscos haciéndome querer más.

-Bella…no..pu- No lo deje terminar de hablar, le volvi a besar, no dejaría que se detuviera.

-Te juro que si te detienes, me matare Edward- Se tenso y paró.

-No harás eso mientras yo esté aquí- Así que logre mi cometido, logre hacer que se quedara.

Sonrió placenteramente.

-Edward..-

-Bella?

-Hazme tuya- Le susurre en el oído. Se volvió a tensar. Me iba a soltar…no lo permitiría no ahora que he logrado mucho.- Si me sueltas me matare Edward, o buscare a Mike newton…seguro el si quiere hacerme el amor- Le digo, y comienzo a alejarme…esperando que mi bochornoso plan funcione.

Estaba llegando a mi casa, y Edward seguía en el bosque, me estaba impacientando, ¿Y si se fue?.

Llegue a mi habitación y me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward en mi cama, con el seño fruncido…mirándome.

-No te acercaras ni si quiera un solo centímetro a esa peste viviente de Newton- Sonreí complacida.

-¿Y quién me lo impide?- le dije sensualmente, o eso creí.

Lo veo fruncir el seño, y en menos de un parpadeo estaba besándome, mordió mi labio, y gemí de placer.

Enrosque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y aferre mis manos en su cabello, el masajeaba mis muslos haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos.

Me recostó en la cama, y se coloco encima de mi sin apoyar su peso.

-¿Estas segura?-

-¿Lo estas tu?- Gimió mientras pasaba mis manos por su pecho, sacándole la camisa.

-Te amo-

-Yo te amo-

La ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco entre inocentes carias y placenteros gemidos, cada uno encontrando una nueva manera de causarle placer al otro. Tocando partes del otro que se supone no se deben de tocar, en el momento en que se hicieron una sola persona ambos tocaron el cielo, con pequeños movimientos que poco a poco se volvieron mas salvajes.

El se dejo llevar por la mujer que ama, pero aun así la trataba como una frágil muñeca de porcelana, ambos hicieron el amor en aquella pequeña habitación, cuando por fin llegaron al éxtasis del placer Bella cayo rendida en su pequeña cama y Edward cayo a un lado abrazándola, atraiéndola un mas hacia el, temiendo que después de lo sucedido hace unos minutos ella desapareciera, con un ultimo beso Bella quedo rendida apretandose fuertemente hacia aquel hombre que la hizo sentir mujer!

Y así fue como Isabella Swan logro que Edward C. se quedara, que nunca se fuera. Entregándose el uno al otro, volviéndose uno.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Cómo están guapetones?, Bien? Bueno pues yo estoy súper feliz, tanto que escuchando una canción me dio por escribir este pequeño y corto OS. ¿Qué les pareció?, A mi realmente me gusta cambiarle un poco "mucho" la actitud de Isabella, porque si yo fuera ella, no dejaría escapar a tan bello adonis no creen? :D _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer mi OS, espero les haya gustado, muchos besos._

R. R. Grant


End file.
